Treasures
Armor *Armour of Náin *Aura-Helm *Bat-winged Helmet *Black Helms *Blue Shield *Bracers of Mira *Brazen Armour *Citadel Plate *Dragon-helm *Dragon-helms of Illusion *Dragon-helm of Uon *Dúrin's Armor *Dúrin's Greaves *Dúrin's Helm *Earendil´s shield *Elven Mail *Falcon's Crest *Gimli's Helm *Gondorian Shield *Helm of Awe *Helm of Her Secrecy *Ironfoot-Hauberk *Karma of Aldarion *Karma of Eldarion *Khazadshatûr *Mithril Shirt *Mûmak-Helmet *Padded Armor *Raven-winged Helm *Sea-Helm of Ciryatan *Shield of the Citadel *Shield of the first Men *Turtle-Helm *Visor of Sirayn *War-Mask of Belegost Writings *A Guide to the Quiet Knife *A Keen Blade *A light on the haunts *A Shot in the Dark *A Tinker's Guide *A Woodsman's Guide *A Yeoman's Guide *Adûnai Anthologies *Ainulindalë *Akallabêth *Alagos *Alcaron's Scroll *Alchemic and Apothecary Handbook *Aldudénië *Ambarkanta *An Armourer's Guide *An Armsman's Guide *An Explorer's Guide *Anañolmë *Annals of Aman *Annals of Beleriand *Annals of Quennar i Onótimo *Annals of Lindon *Annals of Westernesse *Ancient Bann Scroll *Ancient Cardolan Codex *Ancient Cardolan Manual *The Apotheosis of Telimektar *Arthadan Chronicle of the Years *Arthadan Tradelaws *Arthedain Scholar's Map *Assembled scarlet journals *Atanatarion *Atandil and the Kraken *Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth *Ballad of Wandlimb *Bergil's Odyssey *Bêth Nimîrada *Bilbo's Diary *Bilbo's will *Black Book of Gorthad *Book of Ages *Book of Aulë's Children *Book of Andraax *Book of Blazing Truth *Book of Combat Techniques *Book of Defensive Manoeuvres *Book of Eldacar *Book of Elor *Book of Eol *Book of Evasive Manoeuvres *book of Fiery Truth *Book of Gwerniod *Book of Icelore *Book of Intellectual Techniques *Book of Kings *Book of Lakes *Book of Malkôra *Book of Mazarbul *Book of Poetry *Book of Stewards *Book of Yesh *Bullroarer's Boy:The Compleat Accounts of the Marvelous Adventures and Mighty Exploits of Haldemar Took *Burglar -The Gambler *Catalog of Adrahil *Chieftains of the Dúnedain *Children of the Valar *Chronicle of Cirion and Eorl *Chronicles of the Kings of Gondor *Chronicles of the Mark *Chronicles of the Northern Kingdoms *Collected Jornals of the scarlet Books *Collected works of Pengoloð *Collection of Dunlending Text *Common School Hand-books *The Converse of Manwë and Eru *Conversations with Andraax *Dagor Dagorath *Dalebók *Demonology *Dorgannas Iaur *The Drowning of Anadûnê *Dunland Atlas *Dunland Lore-book *Dunland Tablet *Durin's Song *Dyspepsia, Bile and ill humors *Eärendillinwë *Eärnil's Scroll *Eastemnet Atlas *Eastemnet Jeweller's Journal *Eastemnet Journal *Eastemnet Lore-book *Eastemnet Scholar's Journal *Edelesboc *the Elixirs of the Garden *Elrond's Note *Emetics, Lavages and Purging *Etya Namar Númenóreo *Explorer's Almanac *the Family Way *Fangorn Book of Precision *Fangorn Book of Spirit *Fangorn Book of Vigilance *Fastitocalon (Book) *Fireside Tales of the Shire *Folk rhymes of the Downsmen *For Honour, Duty and Love *Gandalf's Map *Gandalf's Note *Gerebert's Journal *the Grant of Settlement *Gurth Isildurion *i Equessi Rumilo *Geography of Atalantë *Gil-galad's letter *Golden Book of Tavrobel *Golu o Maeth *Gondorian civil laws *Grey Annals *Guide to Aldburg *Guide to Angmar *Guide to Arnach *Guide to Caras Galadhon *Guide to Dol Amroth *Guide to East Angmar *Guide to Echad Dúnann *Guide to Evendim *Guide to Forlaw *Guide to Galtrev *Guide to Harndirion *Guide to Helm's Deep *Guide to Minas Tirith *Guide to Mirk-eaves *Guide to Ost Guruth *Guide to Snowbourn *Guide to Stangard *Guide to Sûri-kylä *Guide to the Burglar *Guide to the Misty Mountains *Guide to the Twenty-first Hall *Guide to the War-stead *Guide to West Angmar *Hammed's Guide to the use of the Fist *Herblore of the Shire * The History of Tyrn Gorthad *Hurtful Magiks *Hwesta balanwe *Illuminated Dunland Atlas *Illuminated Dunland Lore-book *Illuminated Fangorn Book *Illuminated Great River Book *Illuminated Record of the Race of Man *Illuminated Scroll of Kings *Illuminated Westemnet Atlas *Illuminated Westemnet Journal *Illuminated Westemnet Lore-book *Illuminated Westemnet Record *Illuminated Westfold Atlas *Illuminated Westfold Lore-book *Indis i·Ciryamo *Iron Hill Sagas *Janwyn's Dragons and Wyrms of Endor *Journal of Targen Huor *Journal of Teglin Formennar *Journeyman Jeweller's Journal *Journeyman Metalsmith's Journal *Journeyman Tailor's Journal *Journeyman Weaponsmith's Journal *Journeyman Woodworker's Journal *Kat Polozaj *Kenta Menesselion Andûnoresse *Keystone Scroll *King´s letter *The King of Lhûn *The King's Laws *Kloan Dzarbek *Knee-breaker's Manual *Kuduk Lore *Laer Cú Beleg *Laerdan's Note *Lament of Daeron *Laws and Customs among the Eldar *The Lay of the Fall of Gondolin *The Lay of Eärendil *Lay of Leithian *Letters of Bilbo Baggins *Letter to Elrond *The Lhammas *Lindëfirion *Linde Narsilion *Lore of the Underdwellers *Lore-master's Book of the Third Age *The Lost Tales *Lothlórien Survival Guide *Maeth Edlothiad *Maggot Note *Manual of Ring-lore *Manual of the Bagpipes *Manual of the Clarinet *Manual of the Cowbell *Manual of the Drums *Manual of the Flute *Manual of the Harp *Manual of the Horn *Manual of the Moor Cowbell *Manual of the Pibgorn *Manual of the Theorbo *Map of Earnil *Map of Ered Luin *Map to Mithril *Már Nestare *Mariel's Runes of Compression *Master Jeweller's Journal *Master Metalsmith Expertise *Master Metalsmith's Journal *Master Tailor Expertise *Master Tailor's Journal *Master Weaponsmith Expertise *Master Weaponsmith's Journal *Master Woodworker Expertise *Master Woodworker's Journal *Melodies of the Valar *Mentor Manual *Mentoring the Bagpipe *Mentoring the Drum *Mentoring the Flute *Mentoring the Harp *Mentoring the Moor Cowbell *Mentoring the Theorbo *Minstrel's Songbook of the Third Age *Morthonicu *Namanar Ataniion *Namnar Númenóreo *Narn i Chîn Húrin *Narsilion *the new Jewel of health *Note of Saruman *Nurtale Valinóreva *Of Beleriand and its Realms *Of the Death of Túrin Turambar *Of Leaf and Twig *Old Willow Note *Old Words and Names in the Shire *On the longer and lesser kindreds *On the Patterns of Wind and Rain *On the rights and properties of bachelor Hobbits *On the Rings of Power *Ondolinde *Ondonóre Nómesseron Minaþurie *Ósanwe-kenta *Outfitting Yourself and Others *Parma Culuina *Parma Hyarmenorion *Parma Kuluinen *Parma-ne-Taith *Parma Soronorion *Parma Úlairion *Past, Present and Future *Pelrandir Permellon *Pergwath Rimedam *The Princess of Harondor *Quendi and Eldar *Quenta *Quenta Noldorinwa *Quenta Silmarillion *Quentalë Ardanornion *Quentale Nestaleo Ardanórion *Quorinómi *Rauconolmë *Record of the Race of Man *Red Book of Westmarch *Reckoning of Years *Religious Subversion *Return to Aldburg *Return to Arnach *Return to Bree *Return to Derndingle *Return to Dol Amroth *Return to Enedwaith *Return to Forlaw *Return to Galtrev *Return to Helm's Deep *Return to Lalia's Market *Return to Minas Tirith *Return to Mirkwood *Return to Snowbourn *Return to Stangard *Return to the War-stead *Return to Thorin's Gate *Scarlet Diaries and Commentary *Scroll of Dunlending Battle Lore *Scroll of Dunlending Warding Lore *Scroll of Flói *Scroll of Isildur *Scroll of Kings *Scroll of Óin *Scroll of Riddermark Battle Lore *Scroll of Riddermark Warding Lore *Scrolls of the Two Tribes *The Second Prophecy of Mandos *Sermon of Dolbúr *Siriondil's Memoirs *Skirmish Field Manual *Song of Eärendil *Song of Goldberry the River-Daughter *Song of Light *Speakings of the fire *Spirited Scroll of Anórien *Spirited Scroll of the Mark *Spirited Scroll of the Westfold *Suimbilmynas *Tale of Adanel *Tale of Maglor *Tale of Years *Tarat Balazain *Thain's Book *The Artisan Blade *The Banes of the new Shade *The Basics of Fishing *The Best Defence *The Boiling Rage *The Book of Beasts *The Book of Nature *The Book of Oaths *The Candle's Flame *The Furthest Charge *The Historian's Guide *The Jolly Hunter *The Journal of Abrazân, an Exile *The Learned Firstborn *The Magic of Mael's *Thórin's Letter *Thrór's Map *The Master of the Charge *The Path Less Trod *The Roll *The Seven Tablets *The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands) *The Tome of Swords *The Verses of the North *The Watch Against the Night *Thror's Map *Tome of Atanatar *Tome of the Illusionist *Tome of Old Rattlepacks *Tome of Tanglemane *Tome of the Aurochs Calf *Tome of the Black-beak Cave-claw *Tome of the Blue Beetle *Tome of the Blue Lizard *Tome of the Brown Fox *Tome of the Brown Rabbit *Tome of the Brown Sheep *Tome of the Brown Snake *Tome of the Brown Squirrel *Tome of the Cat *Tome of the Copper-back Frog *Tome of the Distant Cousin *Tome of the Dog *Tome of the Dorking Chicken *Tome of the Dusty Shrew *Tome of the Fire Grim *Tome of the Fog Frog *Tome of the Fox *Tome of the Frog *Tome of War Campaigns *Tome of War Stories *Tome of Wisdom *Translations from the Elvish *Travels in Enedhwaith *Travels of a Stranger in southern Endor *a treatise on subtle makiks *Treatise on Daenael *Treatise of Lamhir the Wise *Turambar and the Foalókë *Túrin's Elegy *The Two Noble Kinsmen of Pelargir *Uinendilante *Umbarean civil laws *Vagabond´s Guide *Valaquenta *Vinyar Silmarillion *Weaponsmithing Lore *West Farthing Remedies *Woodworking Lore *Words of Alûva *Yavannacanwa *Yellowskin *Yénonótië: the Counting of Years Potions *Ent-Draughts *Entwash Water *Healing Draught *Miruvor *Naurnen *Orc-Draughts *Orc-Liquor *Potion of Prowess *spirit essence Clothes *Boots from Erebor *Boots of Yark Balka *Cloak of Lórien *Dúrin´s Belt *Elven Cloak *Faramir's Cloak *Girdle of Radagast *Glove of Radagast *Huntsman's Garb *Many-coloured Robes *Morgûl-Cloak *Narvi's Belt *Pallando's Hood *Shadow-Cloak Rings *Binding-Ring *Dwarven Ring of Barin's Tribe *Dwarven Ring of Bavor's Tribe *Dwarven Ring of Druin's Tribe *Dwarven Ring of Durin's Tribe *Dwarven Ring of Dwalin's Tribe *Dwarven Ring of Thelor's Tribe *Dwarven Ring of Thrar's Tribe *Elven Ring of Wrath *Magic Ring of Courage *Magic Ring of Delusion *Magic Ring of Enigma *Magic Ring of Fury *Magic Ring of Guile *Magic Ring of Lies *Magic Ring of Lore *Magic Ring of Nature *Magic Ring of Savagery *Magic Ring of Shadows *Magic Ring of Stealth *Magic Ring of Weals *Magic Ring of Words *Narya *Nenya *The One Ring *The Oracle's Ring *Paltry Ring *Ring of Barahir *Ring of the Dispossessed *Ring of Elendil *Ring of Fire *Ring of Flame *Ring of Frost *Ring of Fury *Ring of Ire *Ring of magical Knowledge *Ring of Rancor *Ring of Retribution *Ring of Sanctuary *Ring of Spirit Warding *Ring of the Citadel *Ring of the Meldain *Ring of Weapon Warding *Rings of Lyaan *Saruman's Ring *Vilya *The Wardling Ring *Smith's ring Weapons *Aeglin *Aeglos *Agarial *Andúril *Anglachel *Angrenithil *Angrist *Anguirel *Aragorn's Bow *Aranrúth *Axe of Erebor *Axe of Azanulbizar *Axes of Azaghal *Balrog's sword *Barazantathul *Battle-Axe of the Fallen *Biting-storm *Black Axe *Belthronding *Bent-Sword *Black Arrow *Black Axe of Beleriand *Black Mace *Blade of Másra *Bow of Dragon-horn *Bow of Galadriel *Broedswac *Bow of the Galadhrim *Celeg Aithorn *Cú Beleg *Dagmor *Dailir *Demîk Drâl's Omba *Dirk of Nargil *Drake-Bane *Durin's Axe *Durin´s pick *Dwarrowdelf Axe *Dramborleg *Dwarf-Chopper *Éomer's Spear *Éowyn's Shield *Éowyn's Sword *Faramir's Bow *The Fiery Blade *Fire-Blade of Sen Jey *Flails of the Horse-slayer *Fool's Bane *Gardeleg´s sword *Gé of Ogamur *Gimli's Battle Axe *Glaive of Gaurin *Glamdar *Glamdring *Gorbag's Sword *Great Sword of Vrâk Tanûk *Great Yew Bow *Grond *Gwemegil *Gurthang *Gúthwine *Gwaedhel-Spear *Gwaedhel-Sword *Hadhafang *Hammer of Relin *Hammerbolts *Harca´s sword *Helm´s hammer *Herugrim *Irgaak Stone *Kalazâl *Kirlhach *Knife of the North *Kunya *Lathe of the Móak *Legolas' Bow *Legolas' Sword *Light Sword *Long-knives of Legolas *Luingurth *Lurtz's Sword *Maces of the Wind *Many Thonged Whip *Morgul Axe *Morgul-Knife *Múldek's Rapier *Narsil *Númenórean Arrows *Oakenshield *Obsidian Arrows *Ogbar´s spear *Ondomacil *Orc biter *Orcring *Orcrist *Orcruin *Orodrist *Oropher's Axe *Ôvatha's Bow *The Pale Sword *Ranger Bow *Red Arrow *Red Axe of Dáin *Rhingalad *Ringil *Ringlin's Axe *Ringlin's Blue Blade *Rivendell-Blade *Rivendell Bow *Ros Nolusav *Scatha’s Tooth *Serpent Blade *Serpent Scimitar *Seven Hammers *Shield of Anar *Spear of the Citadel *Spear of the last Alliance *Spiderbane *Spider slicer *Sting *Swords of Irgaak *Sword of Isildur *Sword of Morthond *Sword of Stewards *Sword of the Accurser *Sword of Saithnar *Sword of Talan *Sword of the Valar *Thrakurghash *Thrór's Battle Axe *Thrór's Hunting Bow *Troll Dagger *Trollslayer *Troll´s Bane *Troll's Curse *Túrin's Club *Uglúk's Sword *Usriev of Treachery *Vorpal Gé of Andraax *Worm Axe Jewelry *Alqualamir *Antlered Crown *Arkenstone *Band of Fortification *Blue Mountain Gem *Brooch of Galadriel *Celebrían's Stone *Crown of Clouds *Crown of Elanor *Crystals of Bilak-Khald *Dragon's Eye *Dragon-scale Brooch *Dúrin´s Crown *Dwarven Band of Might *Dwarven Light-stone *Eagle gem *Earrings of Lyerin *Elendilmir *Elessar *elf brooch *Emerald of the Mariner *Emerald of Doriath *Emerald of Unlight *the Evenstar *Eyes of the Well *Fireheart Gem *Frolum's Ring *Headband of Elerior *Heart of the Stream *Herufea *Ironcrown *Jewel of Beleriand *Jewel of Unlight *Klorin's Amulet *Kuileondo *Lady Arwen´s amulet *Lasgalen Gems *Laurelindorenan *Leaf Brooch *Medallion of the Two Trees *Miffli's Ring *Moonstone *Morgon-i-Ancalagon *Nauglamir *Nazguaga *Necklace of Girion *Nimphelos *Primal Gem *Six Elven Amulets *Spirit-calling pendant *Spirit-warding pendant *Star of the Dúnedain *Star-Brooch *Star of Gobha *Star-Glass tiara of Caras Galadhon *Star of Obed *star ruby *Three Tears of Manah *Tiara of Earendil Tiara of Nenya *Tiara of the Galadhrim *Tiara of Lysa *Tiara of Tûl Isra *Torque of Hues *Torc of Maladan *Ulûkai *Wômaw Moon *Zaugthrakash Other *Arwen´s token *barking mechanical dogs *Barrow Keys *Bombadil's Flute *Bree Gate Key *black acorns *Brollist *Camera Obscura *Celebrimbor's Mould *Cestine's Pipe of creative Comfort *Chess *Chisels of Dválin *Cup of Rohan *Cup of Thrór *Dice *Durond´s staff *Dust of Reduction *Dwarven Chess *Dwarven Fire *Dwarven Torch *Earth of Galadriel's Orchard *Elf-Stone *Elvish Organs *Elven Rope *Entbark *Entseed *Entwife´s key *Exquisite Faeton *Eyes of particular Pilfering *Forest Orb *Forest Snare *Gaffer's Glasses *Galadriel's Box *Galadriel's key *Gandalf's Staff *Gatekeeper'sa Lantern *Gateway Gems *Giant Hands *Golden Bridle *Golden Wheel of Anor *Gondorian Fire *Greenroot's spiral *Hands of the Gods *Helm's horn *Hobbiton Gate Key *Horn of Anor *Horn of Boromir *Horn of the Mark *Igana *Ithil Stone *Keening Bog-stone *Key of the Boar *Key of the Wolf *Key of the Raven *Keys of Belegost *Keys to Orthanc *Keystone *Lembas *Looking-Pipe *Lothgalen rope *Lute *Lute of the Golden Hand *Magical Harp *Magic Rock *Magical Toys *Maglor's Harp *Mariner's Compass *Maruseg *Master's Fortune *Miner's Pick *Mirror of Galadriel *Moria Key *Nimphelos *Noldo Lantern *Orb of Drexle *Orb of Souls *Oud *Palantir of Amon-Sul *Palantir of Annuminas *Palantir of Elostirion *Palantir of Minas Tirith *Palantir of Orthanc *Palantir of Osgiliath *Palmist *Phial of Galadriel *Pipe of the prancing Pony *Quarto *Ranger Spikes *Rin-Ka *Rune-Keys *Sapling of the White Tree *Saruman's key *Saruman's Staff *Scarlet Heart *Sceptre of Rohan *Sceptre of Spirits *Shadow Key *Sharzash Durbugûl *Shiki *Silver Harp *Silver Lamp *Silver Prog *Silver Wing *Smithing-Tools of Eregion *Spell-beads *spirit-key *Springstone *Staff of Eldarion *Staff of Lebethron *Staff of Medra *Staff of truth *Statue Head *Statue Stone *Stave of Pallando *Stone of Warning *Stones of Ankatare *Sunstar *Suranku *Star-map *Telescope *Thengol Stone *Three Golden Hairs *Thrór´s Chalice *Thrór's Golden Cup *Thrór's Key *Tomb Key *Tome *Toy Soldier *Troll Key *Troll Purse *Túor´s Harp *Ulûkai *Urn of Feanor *Vantage Stick *Water-Clock *Yavanna's tears *Zakil-Khezed Category:Artifacts